Filofobia
by shixxen Uzumaki
Summary: Sorata es un chico obsecionado con el manga shojo que esta decidido a encontrar a la chica ideal anime shojo,el unico que encaja en el perfil es Haku, lo que Sorata no sabe es que Haku es un chico retorcido cuya personalidad shojo es completamente falsa, Sorata se anamora de Haku y decide hacer todo para poder conquistar su frio corazon, el problema es que... Sorata es un idiota


Notas del fanfic:

Me gustaria hacer un manga de este fic, asi que si algun dibujante se interesa en ello, por favor envienme un correo a shixxen o dejenme un comentario aqui. Gracias.

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Espero que disfruten de la divertida y peculiar personalidad de Sorata. Es una pequeña introduccion a la historia que esta por comenzar.

Kurosawa Sorata, un chico de 18 que corre contra reloj con un uniforme negro, un 3 romano en su cuello, pantalón negro, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra con botones dorados, el tres es dorado también, su camisa tiene 3 botones abiertos, tiene el cabello largo y negro, ojos verdes y piel clara, es alto, guapo, y una mochila cuelga de su hombro, corre tan deprisa que no se da cuenta al doblar la calle que él no es el único que corre.

De la nada aparece un chico justo en la esquina donde Sorata gira, va en patines rojos, su uniforme es un pantalón negro, un chaleco azul y una camisa blanca, al doblar la esquina choca con Sorata y ambos caen al suelo.

Sorata cae de espaldas y se golpea la cabeza contra la acera, el chico cae sentado y se rasca la cabeza.

—Oye —dice Sorata con enfado— ¿eres idiota?

—Perdón —el chico actúa como si no lo hubiese escuchado, se pone de pie y levanta la cara —lo lamento —pone una sonrisa tonta, su cara es simple, el color de su piel es moreno, su cabello es un castaño normal, pero sus ojos, sus ojos son morado intenso, detrás de él, las hojas de cerezo comienzan a caer.

Sorata queda paralizado.

"Para ser yo una persona a la que no le gusta ser muy alegre…"

El chico retoma su camino dejando una sonrisa atrás.

"Me enamore de una persona…"

El chico se pierde en la distancia.

"Que siempre está sonriendo"

Esta es la historia de Kurosawa Sorata, un chico que está apunto de descubrir que ninguna persona es como se muestra ante otras.

**Capítulo 1: Kurosawa Sorata.**

Hola mi nombre es Kurosawa Sorata, tengo 17 años y estoy en segundo año de preparatoria, todavía no lo sé, pero estoy a punto de enamorarme locamente.

Era 3 de marzo y las hojas de cerezo no habían caído aun, el retraso se estaba volviendo molesto en lo personal me gustan mucho las hojas de cerezo, no verlas florecer, hacia mi dia a dia igual de aburrido que siempre.

Estaba en clase de ciencias, lance un suspiro al aire y v por la ventana los arboles tan secos como en invierno, apenas unos cuantos brotes.

—Ne Sorata —escuche la voz detrás de mí, era mi compañero Hiro — ¿estas poniendo atención a esto?

—No del todo.

—Tan honesto como siempre, ¿quieres oír una buena noticia?

—urgentemente.

—Mira lo que mi hermana compro hoy —Hiro paso un manga por debajo de su mesa, yo lo tome enseguida y me fije en el título.

— ¿Love, Love true Love?

—La protagonista es una chica muy aburrida y se enamora de un escritor, no sabe si su amor es verdadero o solo admiración, y por otro lado, el tipo es un mujeriego al que se le da muy bien mentir, así que no sabe si confiar en él o no… ¿Sorata? —Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, la emoción me quemaba la garganta — ¿Qué pasa Sorata?

¿Qué debería hacer en esta situación? Realmente quiero gritar un Kya pero si lo hago el resto de mis compañeros se reirá de mí y no me dejara olvidarlo jamás, además la profesora sabrá que no estoy poniendo atención y me castigara, aunque….

Si soy castigado probablemente encuentre a una linda chica en el aula de castigo.

-imaginación de Sorata-

El mismo Sorata sentado en el aula de castigo.

—Hola —entra una chica con voz tímida — ¿eres el único que está aquí hoy?

—Si —actuando genial —mhn.

—etto… No eres un chico rudo ¿verdad?

—estoy aquí por un error.

— ¿de verdad? Lo mismo pasa conmigo, no quería hablar en clase pero mis amigas me obligaron, ¿debo ser castigada?, no tengo muchas amigas, no puedo evitar hablarles, ¿Por qué abre sido la única en gritar? ¿Por qué siempre acabo siendo castigada? ¿Soy una idiota? Y estoy diciéndole esto a un chico al que no le importa y acabo de conocer, aunque eres guapo —enrojece — ¿Por qué dije eso? —se lamenta.

—Es interesante —haciéndose el genial —continuo.

Ella cruza sus dedos y sonríe, una sonrisa perfecta.

-fin del trance-

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa definitivamente los romances en la sala de castigo no están nada mal, hasta podría convertirse en una cita diaria no programada y surgir una escena romance hentai.

-imaginación de Sorata-

La chica acostada en la mesa y el sobre ella.

—Sora-chan… —enrojece —es mi primera vez.

—Tranquila —actuando genial —seré dulce… tan dulce como tú.

-fin del trance-

Perfecto, definitivamente es una perfecta escena de romance y erotismo, genial, genial, es tan genial que gritare solo para intentarlo.

Sí. Eso hare, estoy decidido, me paro y me apoyo en el pupitre, estoy listo para gritar cuando…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg fui salvado por la campana.

—Sorata idiota —dice Hiro, suelta un libro sobre mi cabeza arruinando mi peinado —Estabas fantaseando con un romance shojo ¿no es verdad?

—imagine que si era castigado podría conocer a una chica en la sala de castigo e iniciar una historia de amor.

— ¿Qué clase de chica estaría en la sala de Castigo? —dice Hiro con cara confusa, mientras imagina chicas motociclistas, prostitutas y criminales.

—Ku… —escucho la voz detrás de mí, volteo y veo a una chica totalmente roja —Kuro- Kurosawa-san.

—¿si?

—p…—traga duro —¿puedo hablar contigo?

—si es una declaración no estoy interesado—ella no es.

—¿he? —se sorprende —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —la miro de pies a cabeza —eres aburrida. Además —miro su cabello oxigenado —no me gustan las rubias.

Camino fuera del aula y la dejo ahí, Hiro me sigue como de costumbre.

—¿eres idiota? —me pregunta mientras vamos por el pasillo —si tanto quieres un romance necesitas una chica para eso.

—esa chica usa demasiado maquillaje, reemplaza los zapatos escolares con tacones, molesta a otras compañeras, y su cabello es falso, además usa el uniforme como prostituta.

—¿y que con eso?

—La chica anime shojo es natural, pura e inocente, pero es alegre y buena persona.

—va otra vez, ¿no se te ocurre que tal vez la protagonista de los animes shojo es así porque no existen chicas así?

—No, se tuvieron que basar en alguien para crearlas.

—mientras sigas buscando a esa chica cliché, no tendrás una novia.

—gracias por el manga.

Me vio desaprobatoriamente y continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería.

Nos sentamos a comer algo. Permítanme explicarme, en realidad no estoy interesado en nada particular, soy un chico normal de preparatoria que para mí lamento me he vuelto el idol de la escuela, solo quisiera ser un chico normal, si así fuera no me sería tan difícil, si, no estoy interesado en nada, pero tengo un hobbie, o mejor dicho una pasión.

Mi nombre es Kurosawa Sorata y yo…. AMO LOS ANIMES Y MANGAS SHOJO. Una vez intente ir a la sección shojo en una librería y todos me vieron raro, todos hablaban de mí, entonces deje de hacerlo, odio ser el centro de atención, ahora solo puedo leer los mangas que la hermana de Hiro deshecha y los que a veces le pido que compre por mí, pero solo puedo conseguirlos cuando sé que ella va a comprar para ella.

Además tengo que buscar los nuevos en internet porque no puedo ir a verlos a las librerías y a veces ella no puede encontrarlos. Personalmente creo que tirar una manga es imperdonable para un fan shojo, pero solo porque ella está dispuesta a dejar ir estos tesoros es que yo puedo tenerlos.

Cuando entre a la secundaria decidí que tendría una novia, pero no una novia común, yo tendría una novia digna de ser protagonista de un anime shojo, pero para mí mala suerte me posicione rápidamente entre los idol de la escuela, recibo tantas declaraciones que es casi imposible encontrarla, y eso es un fastidio.

—Ho —libero mi emoción mientras escondo el manga tras un libro y lo leo —este manga es increíble.

—mi hermana dijo que te gustaría.

—Así es, Kurumi es la chica perfecta, es tan inocente que conmueve el corazón de Tekechi, creo que está enamorado de ella de verdad.

—hablando de mangas shojo, mi hermana quiere que le envíes una lista de los mangas que quieres porque este sábado ira a comprar.

— ¿enserio? Pero no puedo esperar hasta el lunes para leerlos, tendré que ir el domingo a tu casa, o ir a dormir el sábado para leerlos en cuanto tu hermana regrese.

—oye, no decidas esas cosas por tu cuenta, todavía me debes 15$ de la última vez que te compramos mangas shojo.

—mi billetera esta en mi mochila, puedes sacarlos de ahí.

—definitivamente leer eso no es sano para ti.

Hiro es mi mejor amigo de la vida, él fue quien me ayudo a contactar a su hermana para que me comprara mangas shojo, siempre está regañándome y haciéndose el maduro, pero es muy amable y sabe escuchar a la gente. Tiene una personalidad fría que no atrae mucho a las personas pero siempre está cuidando de otros, incluyéndome, es muy responsable y probablemente el hijo que mis padres desearían tener, en vez de mi claro.

Ese dia hubiese transcurrido normal como cualquier otro, de no ser por el mensaje que recibí en respuesta de la hermana de Hiro.

Estaba en el segundo periodo cuando lo envié, "Estoy en la escuela, esta es la lista de mangas…" fue exactamente lo que le envié. Y su respuesta fue "¿En la escuela? Yo me salte la clase, esperaba que tú también lo hicieras para ver el maratón de love or fame"

"¿LOVE OR FAME TIENE UN MARATON HOY?" Escribí con rapidez y faltas ortográficas.

"si, de 3:00 pm a 3:00 am"

Mire mi reloj, las 2:30, si salía ahora llegaría a mi casa 3 minutos después de que iniciara el maratón, grite que necesitaba ir a la enfermería, le escribí un mensaje a Hiro diciendo que recogiera mi mochila y Salí corriendo del aula sin esperar el permiso, salte el cerco y corrí tan rápido como pude.

Por un milagro divino llegue a mi casa justo a tiempo, encendí el televisor y lo primero que vi fue el anuncio.

"AHORA… El maratón de 12 horas de LOVE OR FAME!"

Si tuviese que quedarme al castigo no habría podido verlo, a decir verdad si mucho de lo que paso ese dia no hubiese pasado exactamente igual… probablemente no lo habría conocido.

A las 4:30 pm Hiro vino a dejar mi mochila, a las 4:33 se arrepintió de ir al notar lo que vería todo el día así que se fue, 3:00 am termino el Maratón, 3:05 me dormí, porque me quede viendo la despedida de la autora, 7:30am me despertó la alarma, no me duche puesto que tenía el uniforme puesto, corrí hasta donde mis pies dieron para llegar a la escuela a las 8, pero fue a las 7:53 que sucedió, el choque posiblemente accidental que cambio mi vida.

— ¿eres idiota? —pregunte molesto al caer al piso, entonces se levantó y mostro su cara.

—perdón —dijo, nada especial era en él, su cuerpo era delgado, flácido y bajo, su piel era igual a la del resto de japoneses, su cabello era castaño un poco más claro que los del resto, pero sus ojos, sus ojos grandes y redondos eran morado como el vino, entonces puso una sonrisa —Lo lamento — su sonrisa era especial, era amplia e inspiraba confianza, justo en el momento en que sonrió, los pétalos de cerezo cayeron detrás de él.

Se marchó con prisa sin esperar mi respuesta, era una señal, las Sakura eran una señal, como si estuviesen esperando caer, el momento perfecto para anunciar la primavera, el momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

En ese momento mi corazón se aceleró como un loco, y entonces lo supe, desde ese momento lo sé, que la chica anime shojo que había estado buscando tanto tiempo… no necesariamente tenía que ser una chica.


End file.
